The Pink Girl In 221B
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: When the elements of harmony are stolen and taken to another world, Twilight must send Pinkie Pie to retrieve them. When Pinkie winds up near modern-day London, She becomes injured and ends up turning Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's lives upside down. Story will be better than the summary. Rated T- a bit of swearing and references to adult themes but nothing explicit. NO ROMANCE!
1. Prologue

A/N: I couldn't help it. I just couldn't help it. This idea has been bugging me for months now and I couldn't help myself. I hope you really enjoy my story :) Here's the prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PROLOGUE

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her bright pink, poofy hair lashed out behind her as she tried to run from the man chasing her. She didn't understand. She didn't know who this man was or why he was chasing her. What was the name of the creature she was now? Twilight had told her. She tried hard to focus on remembering what her friend had said to take her mind off the pain in her side and the ache in her legs as she ran.

-FLASHBACK STARTS-

Pinkie stood, listening intently to what Twilight was saying, her big, sparkling, blue eyes focusing on the purple alicorn.  
"Pinkie," Twilight began, "when I send you to this new world, you won't be a pony anymore. You'll be what's called a 'human'. I can show you a picture of what these creatures look like." With that, Twilight lit up her horn and brought up an image. These so called 'humans' were very strange looking to Pinkie. They reminded her of monkeys. Twilight explained to pinkie exactly what every part of the body was for and how it worked. There was just one question in Pinkie's mind.  
"What are those for?" The pink pony asked, pointing at the round things on the chest.  
"Those are called 'breasts', and as far as I know, they're just there to attract guys and feed babies." Twilight explained. "Now, are you ready?" Pinkie gave her a confident smile and a nod.  
"I'm ready!" She told her. Twilight lit up her horn, starting the spell. After a few moments, there was a flash of light, and Pinkie landed flat on her face on something strange and hard. It was cold and uncomfortable. She got up and brushed herself off, only to hear an angry shout and see a man running after her.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

She tried to ignore the loud, booming sounds that the thing the man was holding was making. She guessed that she needed to stay out of this thing's way, judging by what it was doing to everything in its path. She couldn't be injured, not now, not at the very beginning. She needed to complete her mission and find the elements of harmony. She was about to jump into a near by river and swim away when she felt a horrible, agonizing pain in her side. She fell to the ground, gripping her wound and screaming in pain. She looked at her now blood-soaked hands through her tear-blurred eyes. Then, her bead fell to the ground and everything went blank. Her last thought was 'This is the end.' Little did she know, it was only the beginning.

A/N: I am very, very, very proud of this and I think that this story will be great :D Please review!


	2. Rescue

A/N: So, I'm here with chapter 1! I really hope you enjoyed the prologue as much as I did and I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I know I will. :) So, here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

CHAPTER 1  
Rescue

Pinkie slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark room. She was on a floor of old wood. The air was damp  
and it smelled foul. The floor was cold and wet with some kind of liquid. 'Oh dear Celestia...' she thought as she realized what it was. She was currently lying in a pool of blood, some was dry while some was still wet. The entire floor was covered in it. She got to her shaky legs, wobbling a bit but soon finding her strength. She felt sick and dizzy. She tried to ignore the feeling but she soon found herself running to the corner. She couldn't stop herself as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the had collapsed to the floor at some point, she didn't quite remember when though. She slowly crawled into another, cleaner corner, found the spot with the least blood. and curled herself up into a ball. She sobbed softly, praying that Celestia would save her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sherlock couldn't stand it. He hadn't had a case in two days and he could feel himself slipping from what little sanity he still had. He had already ruined two of John's jumpers, started a fire (luckily John was there with a bucked of water), and broke seven plates. John could barely take it anymore. Sherlock needed a case and they both knew it. Just as Sherlock was about to set the kitchen on fire again, Lestrade called. 'Oh, thank god'' John thought as Sherlock began talking into his phone. It turned out that there had been multiple disappearances and each one had been a woman. Sherlock agreed to take the case and he and John grabbed their coats and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It didn't take Sherlock long to figure out exactly where the women were kept. Sherlock and John walked through the dark wear house, keeping a sharp eye out for any movement at all. They had found plenty of blood and mangled bodies of women, but no sign of life. That is, until they came to the last door on the left. They heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. The door was locked but Sherlock wasted no time coming up with a way to open it and simply kicked it down. They looked around the room and soon found the source of the sobs. In the corner, curled up in a ball was a fearful, pink-haired, sobbing girl. Her shirt was covered in blood on the side. Her body smeared with the blood from the unclean floors. John darted to her side, but she took it as a threat and hugged herself tighter:  
"NO! Please! Don't hurt me!" She screamed. John carefully gripped her hand.  
"Shhh, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm John Watson and that man over there is Sherlock Holmes. We're here to help you." John whispered to her. She quieted down and relaxed. Then, she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into an embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. They quickly called an ambulance and they were there in just a few moments. They loaded Pinkie into the back and drove her to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pinkie had passed out in the ambulance and by the time she had woken up, she had been moved to a hospital room. She glanced around the pristine, white room, her eyes landing on the flowers and note at her bedside. She reached out and picked up the note. It read:

Get well soon.  
- John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

Suddenly, a man in a long, white coat walked in. She assumed that he must be a doctor.  
"Well, it's great to see that you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
"I'm feeling okay." She replied.  
"Well, that's good. Any pains?"  
"Just a bit in my side, but other than that, I'm fine."  
"Sounds like you're doing pretty well miss...I'm sorry, I don't believe anyone caught your name."  
"My name's Pinkie Pie," she told him, "but you can call me Pinkie."  
"Well, Pinkie, you have visitors. May I send them in?" 'Visitors? But I don't have friends in this world.' Pinkie thought. Pinkie gave him a nod and a small 'mmhmm'. Her doctor left the room and just a few seconds later, two men walked in. One was tall and lean with dark curly hair and beautiful grey-green eyes. His cheekbones were very prominent. In Pinkie's opinion, this man look cool, dark, and mysterious, and the added trench coat just emphasized it all. The other was a bit shorter and less lean. His hair was the exact opposite of the other man's; blond and strait. His cloths were much more casual in comparison with the tall man's suit. He had blue eyes and they focused on her, a small smile on his lips while the other looked bored out of his mind. The blond one was the first to speak.  
"Hello, the doctor told us that your name is Pinkie." He said. She instantly recognized his voice and realized he was the same man from the day before. Wait, had it only been a day? Or was she out cold for longer than that? "My name is-" Pinkie cut him off.  
"John Watson. And you must be Sherlock Holmes." She said, looking over at Sherlock.  
"Yes, you remember us?" John asked.  
"I remember your voice. You saved me...thanks." She told him. She could already tell that this man would make a great friend...she might have to try harder on the other though.  
"Sherlock, come say hello to her." John said.  
"Bored." Sherlock stated bluntly. Pinkie noticed how husky his voice was. He was definitely not a man you'd meet every day. John sighed.  
"We'd better go before he sets the building on fire. It was nice to see you Pinkie, I'll try to come back if I can." John told her. She said goodbye and with that, the two men were gone. 'John's cool. He's gonna be a great guy. But...I don't think Sherlock likes me.' Pinkie thought. Then, she had an idea. 'OH! I know! I'll throw him a party!' So Pinkie began to plan the party.

A/N: So, what'd you think? I hope you love love love it! Please review! :)


	3. A New Home

A/N: What to say? I guess I'll just say that I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

CHAPTER 2  
A New Home

Pinkie stayed in the hospital for about three weeks, John and Sherlock coming to visit her every once in a while. John would tell her about the cases they solved together, as these seemed extremely fascinating to the childish girl.  
Today was a very special day for Pinkie; the day she got to leave the hospital. It didn't occur to her, however, that she had nowhere to go. She had no home in this world, no place to spend her time here. Suddenly, she remembered John telling her about the place he and Sherlock lived during one of his stories. So, she began her journey through the large city, off to find what would hopefully become her new temporary home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

John walked up the stairs to his flat slowly. He opened the door and walked in, surprised at the Pink haired girl standing in front of his TV.  
"Pinkie? What are you doing here?" John asked her, setting the bags if groceries down on the counter. Pinkie didn't look away from the TV, in fact, she seemed to be mesmerized by it. It was currently playing an episode of Doctor Who, but John wasn't so sure that It was the show that had her so entranced. She slowly and carefully tapped the screen, pulling back like lightning.  
"These pictures are moving!" She said, fascinated by the simple fact. "Can...can the people hear me?" John blinked.  
"I don't understand, you seem like you've never watched the telly before." John told her, completely baffled by her reaction to the machine.  
"Are those little people in this box your servants?" She asked him. John was not expecting this. Then, it cut to a rather loud commercial. "Why do they shout? And what's a 'tampon'?" She asked. Nope, definitely not expecting this. Suddenly, Jon's phone made a noise. Pinkie jumped and squeaked with fear, but became interested when John pulled the small device out of his pocket and began typing on it. "What is that, and what do those buttons do?" She leaned in a bit to get a better look. There were words on the screen but they weren't in the language they used back in equestria, so she couldn't read them. "What's that strange language?"  
"You know, you're a lot stranger than I thought you were." John told her, chuckling a bit. He noticed who the text was from and put his phone away, sighing and rolling his eyes.  
"Sherlock, you don't need to text me; I'm right here." John told the man lying on the couch. Sherlock didn't answer him. John gave another sigh, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. He turned back to Pinkie but was surprised to find that she wasn't there. "Pinkie?" He asked. He turned around to see her focusing intently on the paper Sherlock was holding. Suddenly, she snatched it away and stared at the pictures, walking to John.  
"Do these pictures move too?" She asked shrugged it off and walked over to Sherlock, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. Sherlock snapped out of his 'mind palace'.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Did you let Pinkie Pie in?" John questioned.  
"Why? Is there a problem?"  
"No, of coarse not! I just wanted to know weather you did."  
"Well obviously I let her in, why else would she be here?" Pinkie realized she still needed to finish planning the party for Sherlock.  
"Um, I'm gonna go to the store now. I have to finish planning a party for Sh-" Pinkie caught herself before she said 'Sherlock', "Sh-sh-shy! Fluttershy, my friend Fluttershy. Her birthday is coming up." She finished with a nervous smile. She then said a quick 'bye' and darted out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Whew, I'm glad I was able to come up with an excuse. I don't want anyone to know I'm planning a party, it's supposed to be a surprise.' Pinkie thought as she headed into the party store. She tried to ignore the loud noises of the strange metal boxes on wheels zooming past her as much as she could. Once she got inside the party store, she bought all she wanted to get and left. Now, on to the next store to get Sherlock a gift. It didn't take her long to find exactly what to get him. He would definitely accept her after this.

A/N: Did you like it? What do you think Pinkie's gonna get Sherlock? Will Sherlock like the party and accept Pinkie? Or will he push her away? Tune in next time to find out! :D Please review


	4. Planning in a Closet and PARTY TIME!

A/N: How is everyone? Are you all doing well? Well lad-y freeken dah, you're all great aren't you! I'm sick BLEGH! Runny nose, headache, scratchy throat RRRRR DX I guess it just gives me more of an excuse to spend my time writing. Well, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3  
Planning in a Closet and PARTY TIME!

Pinkie hummed happily as she bounced back to 221B. Suddenly, she stopped, luckily still on the sidewalk. She had realized something. 'Hey,' she thought as she ignored the people shoving past, 'this party is supposed to be a surprise for Sherlock, not John. Maybe he can help!' She jumped into the air with excitement about her newest plan. She began to sprint back, following nothing but her senses. She got turned around a few times but she finally found herself standing at the door with the golden '221B' on the top. Opening the door, she bounced into the building and darted up the stairs to the flat. She opened the door hurriedly, happy to find that Sherlock was paying no attention to her, lest her secret be revealed and the whole thing be ruined.  
"Oh, Pinkie, good you're here. I'd like to show you where you can keep your things while you're here." John walked to the overly enthusiastic girl. She followed him to a closet where he told her she could keep her items. She decided that this closet was large enough to fit the both of them so, once John had finished talking, she grabbed him and pulled him into the closet with her, closing he door behind. She had misjudged the size of the closet, however, and she and John found themselves just about under an inch away from each other. Pinkie turned the closet light on.  
"Pinkie!? What are you doing!?" John exclaimed.  
"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'm not really throwing a party for my friend Fluttershy, I'm throwing one for Sherlock and I need your help. Do you think you can get him out of the flat for about two hours tomorrow?" She explained. John paused for a moment.  
"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you shoved me into this closet in which I'm only an inch away from you just to make party plans?" He asked.  
"Shhh!" Pinkie shushed him. "Quiet! Sherlock'll hear us! Yes indeedie, I did bring you in here to plan a party. I want it to be a surprise, so can out get him out of the flat for two hours while I decorate?"  
"Yes, yes, alright. I can do that." John told her. "But, why do you want to throw Sherlock a party?"  
"I don't think he likes me so I hope that maybe a party will help him to accept me as his friend."  
"Well, Pinkie, to tell you the truth, I don't think he-" Pinkie cut John short with another shush.  
"Now remember! I was never here..." Pinkie turned out the light and John switched it back on. He was completely dumbstruck when he found that Pinkie had vanished. He stood there, too surprised to do anything. Suddenly, there was a voice.  
"Hey," Pinkie said. John jumped about an inch of the ground and gasped loudly, whipping around to face her. She was hanging from her feet on some unseen object. "What are you still doing in the closet? Silly John."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, John did just as he said he would. He got Sherlock out of the flat for two full hours, telling him that he swore he had seen Jim Moriarty not far away. While Sherlock was off on his fake chase, Pinkie decorated the flat. Deep blue and dark purple balloons and streamers floated freely all around while confetti of the same colors decorated the table. She cleared the table and counters as quickly as she could, replacing Sherlock's equipment from past experiments with party favors and drinks. She set the delicious looking, chocolate cake with dark blue icing and Sherlock's name written in purple icing across the top on the table. She had made sure to invite very few people, as most people Sherlock associated with he couldn't even stand. She invited only Mrs. Hudson and DI Lestraud. She carefully set his expensive gift on the table in a nice, clear spot. The box was wrapped in a dark blue wrapping with a dark purple bow on top. She just knew Sherlock would like her after this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Both guests were there within seconds and a few moments later, Sherlock and John came back. John made sure to keep Sherlock outside for just a moment while he walked upstairs to check if the party was ready.  
"John, I have to be with you as much as possible now that Moriarty's back!" Sherlock told John.  
"Sherlock, Moriarty isn't really back." John replied.  
"But you said-"  
"I lied." After his blunt statement, John peeked into the door to the flat. After confirming that everything was ready, he went to retrieve Sherlock.  
The two of them then walked upstairs to the flat. As soon as they opened the door, they were met with a blast of confetti and a loud 'SURPRISE!'.  
"Hey Sherlock! I threw this party just for you!" Pinkie announced happily. "Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Huh, huh, huh?" She asked impossibly quickly. Sherlock was unfazed.  
"Not really, I deduced that you were throwing a party before you had even told John." He told her. No one had ever told Pinkie something like that before. She shrugged it off.  
"Oh, okay. Here, let's go to the kitchen and cut the cake!" Pinkie told him. After the cake was cut and everyone had gotten their piece, Pinkie turned to Sherlock.  
"So, you 'deduce' things, huh? What can you deduce about me?" She asked him. Little did she know, she would soon regret ever asking him.  
"I can tell that you had an unhappy childhood on a farm and your mother recently passed away in an accident. Your father couldn't shake off the fact that it was his fault and he finally collapsed under the weight of it all and hung himself." He told her.  
"Well, I-" Pinkie began. Sherlock cut her off.  
"Your younger sister was extremely brilliant but her advanced knowledge became too much for her and she went insane and is now in a psychiatric hospital. Your older sister is simply too busy with her career to even try to contact you. There is one thing I don't get though, why did you throw me a party?" She was beginning to have to fight back tears.  
"I threw this party for you 'cause I thought that maybe if I did, you'd wanna be friends with me."  
"I've only got one friend and he's all I need. I do not need nor want your friendship." And with that, Sherlock walked back into the living room.  
That was it for Pinkie. Her hair flattened and tears spilled out of her eyes. She ran into the hallway, sobbing the whole way there. John stormed over to Sherlock who was currently sitting on the couch, casually relaxing.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Sherlock!?" He shouted.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, John." Sherlock lied. John was even more angry.  
"You are going to go find Pinkie and you are going to apologize for what you said to her!" John demanded. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Oh John, you don't-" Sherlock began  
"NOW!" John roared.  
"Why should I?" Sherlock asked him. At this, John stormed back into the kitchen, grabbed Sherlock's gift, and made his way back, thrusting the gift at Sherlock. "What's that?"  
"It's a gift from Pinkie, she bought it with all the money she had left after buying you all the party supplies and the food and drinks."  
The stubborn man took the gift and opened it. He paused a bit when he saw what it was though. For right there in his hands was a wonderful magnifying glass. It was made of a fine, silvery material with the initials 'SH' engraved in gold in the side of the handle. Then, for the first time in what seemed to be his whole life, Sherlock felt guilt.

A/N: SHERLOCK YOU IGNORANT JERK! It is true...anyway's, I'd love some feedback :) please review.


	5. Appologies and a Case

A/N: So, what's gonna happen now? Friendship or enemy...sip? Is that what it's called? Enemy-ship? Enemy-ness? E...e...OH FORGET IT! Enjoy the chapter :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4  
Apologies and a Case

-PINKE PIE POV-  
I can't believe that Sherlock said something so rood to me. I threw him a great party and all he did was deny me! I'm so stupid. I should have known that he wouldn't accept me. He'll never like me and I need to just accept that. At least one of us can be acceptant...

-REGULAR POV-

Sherlock was stunned. He couldn't believe Pinkie had gotten him this gift. It looked so expensive. Did she really care about his friendship this much? Why? Why did she care so much? Why did she want to be friends this badly? He didn't see the point. His thoughts were interrupted when John cleared his throat. Sherlock looked back up to see John scowling down. Without saying a word, Sherlock got up and walked into the hallway to look for Pinkie. He heard the sound of Pinkie's soft sobs coming from the closet. He knocked on the door.  
"Pinkie?" Sherlock called softly. No answer. He started to turn to walk away but stopped and jumped a bit when he whirled around and cane face to face with John. John gave him an angry look and pointed at the door. Sherlock sighed and turned around. He slowly opened the door to find Pinkie sitting in the darkness with her knees hugged to her chest, shaking softly as she cried. Sherlock looked behind him but John had left. He turned to face Pinkie's back. He softly set a hand on her shoulder over her now strait hair. He wondered how here hair had changed like that, but shrugged it off.  
"Go away..." Pinkie whispered, barely audible. "You're right, you don't need me. And I was too stupid to see it." Sherlock felt a lump in his throat. Why was this happening to him? There was just something about this girl that made him ashamed of what he had said. It wasn't any sort of attraction, that was for sure, but he couldn't tell what exactly it was.  
"Pinkie," He started, "I would like to apologize for what I said...I was being ignorant and idiotic...and I think I'd be quite lucky to have you as a friend. Will you forgive me?" She went silent for a moment before doing something that completely shocked Sherlock. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Her hair poofed back up and there were no more tears. (Sherlock still didn't understand how in the world her hair did that)  
"I forgive you." Pinkie told him, letting go.  
"Thank you." Sherlock said.  
"For what?" Pinkie asked.  
"For the present, it's very nice. I'm just glad you didn't get me a deer stalker cap." Sherlock mumbled the last part. Pinkie gave him a confused look.  
"What's a deer stalker cap?" She asked.  
"It's a...forget it." He told her. Pinkie shrugged and then shot up like a dart. She flew out of the closet. There was still a party that needed to be finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the guests left, Pinkie took it upon herself to clean up.  
"Here, let me help you." John told her, starting to pick up a piece of trash. Pinkie swatted his hand away.  
"Oh no you don't, I can clean this up, you go sit down." Pinkie told him. John shrugged and walked back into the living room, sitting down and picking up the paper. Sherlock was inspecting his gift, trying to guess how much it had cost Pinkie. She seemed to have read his mind.  
"It was £100." She told him. Sherlock was a bit shocked. She spent that much on him? "When my friend Twilight sent me here, I guess she put some money in my pocket. I don't know if that's a lot or just a little because we have different money back at home but that's how much it cost." Sherlock was about to reply when the door bell rang. A client!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pinkie listened intently to what the young woman in front of her was saying. This woman had wavy, shoulder length, blond hair and bright green eyes. She was skinny but still a healthy weight and looked to be in her mid twenties. She wore a light pink, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black leather boots. She sounded sad and spoke of her missing daughter.  
"Kylie is nine years old, she's been gone for three days." The woman explained.  
"Explain from the beginning exactly what happened." Sherlock told her.  
"Okay, Kylie was playing with her friend Veronica." She told them, "They loved to ride their bikes around the sidewalk together and that was exactly what they were doing at the time. Veronica's mother was out of town so it was just me. I went inside for just a moment to use the restroom and when I came out, Veronica was sitting on the ground crying and Kylie was gone. Veronica told me that a scary man had taken Kylie away."  
"Have there been any strange people in your neighborhood lately, or maybe anyone trying to talk to your daughter?" John asked.  
"No, nothing out of the ordinary." She replied. Sherlock thought for a moment.  
"I'll take the case." He finally told her. She sighed with relief and thanked him, handing him a small piece of paper with her address and number on it, and then left.  
"Come along John. You too Pinkie." Sherlock called, grabbing his coat.  
"Me? But, I don't know if I-" Pinkie began.  
"Just follow me." Sherlock told her. Pinkie blinked.  
"Oh, um, okay." She replied. Pinkie still wasn't sure about going, but she would soon find that this case would help to bring her one step closer to saving Equestria.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN! OMG She's gonna find something! What or who do you think she'll find? You'll have to keep reading to find out! :) Y U NO REVIEW! CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON! TELL ME WHAT U THINK! And have a lovely day :3


	6. The First Clue

A/N: I'm back baby! If you get that reference, thank god. So, here's chapter five. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5  
The First Clue

-PINKIE PIE POV-  
I can't believe how strange this world is, everything's all crazy! Where are all the pegusi managing the weather? Where are all the unicorns and the earth ponies for that matter? How is everything run around here? And how to those carriages move without ponies pulling them? This is all so silly.

-REGULAR POV-

Pinkie sat quietly in the strange, horseless carriage. Had she been with her normal friends she would be talking her head off, but even though she considered Sherlock and John both friends of hers, they seemed quiet and so silent she stayed. Eventually, though, Sherlock noticed that she was just dying to ask a million questions.

"You obviously have questions." Sherlock told her. Pinkie took a large breath.

"How are these carriages moving without any horses? Where are all the pegasus ponies controlling the weather and moving the clouds? Why haven't I seen any unicorns? Why does your currency look like that? Why do the pictures in the metal boxes move? Why do I not see anypony with a hair color that's not some shade of brown, blond, white, red, or black? And why does nopony have eyes that are not some shade of brown, blue, or green? This world makes no sense whatsoever." Pinkie asked quickly. Sherlock and John just stared at her with extremely confused looks. 'What is it with this girl? She's the weirdest person I've ever met!" John thought.  
"Hmmm, quite intriguing. I'll have to include her in plenty of my experiments." Sherlock thought. Before either one of the baffled men could answer, their cab stopped and they had arrived. As soon as Pinkie stepped out of the car, she stopped right in her steps. She sensed something that was't right. John gave her a worried look.

"Is something wrong Pinkie?" He asked her. She simply began to walk off, following her senses to find the source of the strange feeling. She sniffed and listened, wandering towards the source, her pinkie senses starting to kick in. This was a knew sense though. It wasn't like her twitchy tail or floppy ears or wobbling knees, this was knew, she couldn't really describe it. Suddenly, she came to a halt.

"Pinkie, what are you-" John started. He was cut off when Pinkie put her finger over his mouth and shushed him. She took her finger down and carefully gazed around and listened intently. Suddenly, she gasped loudly and jumped up into the air, darting off to the right and leaving nothing behind but a few kicked up leaves and a cloud of dust. "Wait!" John called. He turned to face Sherlock but found that the man was running after the extremely impossible girl. John sighed and began to follow along.

Pinkie ran as fast as she could. She knew she was getting close to what was causing these strange feelings, as this knew sense was getting stronger the more she ran in that direction. Then, she noticed a little metal box on the ground just about twenty feet away from her. She stopped quickly. That was it! That was what was causing her to feel so strange and was making such a disturbance. She walked up to it and examined it carefully. John and Sherlock both tried to talk to her but she shushed them and batted their hands away before they could say or do anything. After making sure that there was no danger she could see, she slowly and carefully reached for the box. When she touched it, her pupils dilated and flashed white on quick time, her breath stopped, and she was given a vision. Many pictures of her and her five best friends using the elements of harmony on their enemies flooded her mind and finally, at the end of all the images, she saw a picture of AppleJack's element of harmony and the place in which it was hidden. it seemed to be in a forest of some sort, surounded by hundreds of trees. When it all ended, she was thrown back against the cold, hard ground and she took in deep, shallow breaths. John kneeled in front of her.

"Pinkie! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked her urgently. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She told him. She thought for a moment before continuing. "And now, I know the first step to saving Equestria from certain destruction!" And with that, Pinkie jumped up and dashed off, leaving the two baffled men behind. She definitely was the strangest girl they had ever met.

A/N: *Le gasp* Pinkie knows where AJ's element is! YAY! I know, short chapter, but it's worth it, right? Tune in next time to see what happens. Please review :3


	7. Searching and Appearances

A/N: I'm here with another new chapter! HOORAAYYY! So, I know that I'm not the best at keeping Sherlock in character but seriously, give me a break. He's a hard person to write. I'm more of a feely, snuggly, solve-all-your-problems-cause-I-love-you-all kind of person so I don't really see everything through Sherlock's perspective. Here's my response to Guest:

LOL, I don't think that pairing ever crossed my mind. The only person I'd pair Pinkie with from the Sherlock world would be Jim Moriarty but other than that, no one.

Alright, with that said, here's chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or MLP FIM. If I did, Sherlolly would be canon and Pinkie Pie would become the main character.

Chapter 6

Searching and Appearances

-PINKIE PIE POV-

I ran as fast as I could through the crowded streets of the town. I had recently found out that the town I was in was called London. What a strange name for a town. That thought had been pushed out of my mind, however, and replaced with the thought of how to find a forest in that place. I stopped and asked someone for directions to the nearest forest. After receiving a strange look from them, I was given the directions I was asking for. I quickly thanked them and dashed off in the direction in which they had pointed me.

It didn't take me long before I found the forest I was looking for and entered. I darted to every tree but I just couldn't seem to find the element. After looking at the one-hundred-thirty-third tree (that one exactly) I let out a frustrated huff and plopped down on my butt.

"What am I gonna do? All these trees look the same!" I said to myself. Suddenly, I realized that I had no idea how to get back to town. I had found my way before, but that had taken so long and I was much closer to 221B that time. What was I supposed to do now? I put my head between my hoove-ehm-hands and groaned loudly. Maybe, if I was very lucky, someone would find me.

-REGULAR POV-

"Oh god, where could she have gone!?" John asked as he and Sherlock searched for the strange girl.

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like she dropped any hints." Sherlock replied. John grumbled something and walked up to the closest person; a young man. Probably in his twenties, red hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a shadow across his chin.

"Um, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you've seen a pink-haired girl run by." John asked the man. The man told John that he had seen the girl running past. John gave him a thank you and ran off in the direction the man had pointed him in.

-PINKIE PIE POV-

I waited quietly for what seemed like hours. I let out a sad sigh, beginning to think that no one was coming for me.

_'What if they aren't going to come find me?'_ I thought. _'What if they don't actually like me and this is their way of getting rid of me. They don't even like me enough to come and save me and then tell me to scram.'_ Tears began to well up in my eyes and my hair started to lose its volume. _'This is all my fault,'_ I thought, _'I was so stupid. They don't really like me. I'm so annoying and useless and they don't appreciate me or like my parties because I don't deserve it._' Tears began to stream down my face as my hair flattened completely. I was so convinced that they didn't like me that I just lay down on the grass and closed my eyes, waiting for the cold of the night to roll in and kill me. Of course, that wasn't going to happen considering the fact that it was the middle of July. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I wasn't even aware of the sharp root slowly stabbing my side. The mental pain of not being wanted over powered the pain of the root digging at my side, demanding entrance into my body, and I slowly cried myself to sleep.

-REGULAR POV-

"SHERLOCK, I found her!" John called out, staring down at the sleeping girl beneath him, unaware of the root currently stuck in her side and the blood slowly seeping out. She did look a bit pail, but he shrugged it off and guessed it was just a result of the light in the forest. Sherlock slowly walked back to John and looked down at the girl as well. John took it upon himself to wake her up and set his hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight shake. "Pinkie," he called softly, "Pinkie, wake up." He started to think there might have been something wrong, so he, with the help of Sherlock, picked Pinkie Pie up, but he gasped and set her down softly once he saw the red liquid pouring out and flowing into a puddle. He grabbed the spare bandages in his pocket (he always kept them there just in case; you could never be too careful when you solved crimes with Sherlock Holmes) and began to wrap her wound. After he had finished bandaging her, Sherlock reluctantly picked her limp body up and carried her to their flat. John had demanded that they take her to the hospital but Sherlock shoved the idea away, telling him that she would be fine in their care (well, more John's care).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pinkie awoke slowly, looking around and taking in her surroundings. She was back at the flat, lying on the couch under a blanket. Maybe it was all a dream. She tried to rise but bit back a cry and instead whimpered at the sharp pain in her side. Okay, not a dream. She lay back down and thought about what had happened. Then, she realized that she had been wrong. Sherlock and John did care about her enough to save her; maybe they did like her after all. Her thoughts were interrupted when John came walking into the room holding a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, setting the cup of tea down on the coffee table.

"Well, there's a pain in my side, but other than that I'm fine." She paused a moment and blinked before continuing, "Why is it always my side now?" John chuckled and shook his head. He helped her to sit up and she winced but the pain dulled to a small throb once she was settled. He picked the tea up off the table and handed it to her and she took it with a 'thank you'. They sat in silence until a loud 'BANG' sounded from Sherlock's room. John sighed, getting up and walking back to Sherlock's room. Pinkie squealed in fear at the sound, instantly reminded of the thing that evil man had hurt her with, and hid herself under the blanket. She heard some muffled voices before Sherlock came storming out and unceremoniously plopped himself down on his chair. John came back into the room a few moments later, grumbling something and sitting down on his chair. Pinkie slowly popped her head out from under the blanket and looked to Sherlock, then to John.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Bored." Sherlock told her. That was one thing, she noted, that he had said a lot in the two days she had been there. John rolled his eyes.

"He was shooting the wall again. God Sherlock, can't you find something normal to do for once!?" John asked. Sherlock crossed his arms, pouting like a five-year-old.

"That was a rather stupid question, even for you."

"Oh, well, thanks for that." Pinkie giggled a bit, earning a quizzical look from both men.

"You two are so funny!" She giggled a bit louder. "I'd bet people would _pay_ to see the way you communicate with each other."

"My life is not a show, thank you very much." Sherlock grumbled at her, face strait, save for a bit of a pout. Pinkie grinned at the man, taking another sip of tea. He could seem so childish.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Pinkie was able to walk again, but not without a bit of wobbling. She could manage on her own though. Sherlock and John sat in the main room, working on the case while Pinkie was in the bathroom, looking over her new body. She hadn't gotten the chance to simply look at herself and she wasn't going to pass up an offer.

Her new body was so different from her old one. No tail, strange ears, no hooves, no cutie mark, the only thing that hadn't changed was her main, or as it was referred to as in this world, hair. She wasn't large, but she wasn't super skinny, falling somewhere in-between. Her body was rather curvy, a bit more so than most other women in this world, she noted. Her breasts were about average size, if not a bit larger. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, low-neck, pink shirt with her cutie mark in the middle and some simple blue jeans. Her feet were adorned in blue boots with pink polka-dots, a bit of a heel, and crisscrossed, pink laces up the middle which formed a little bow at the top. She had a pink ribbon around her neck which she refused to remove, save for when she went to bed (or couch) and took her baths. Her nose was small and cute, with a bit of a curve at the end. Her lips were somewhere in-between small and plump and her eyes were still their beautiful, shining blue they had always been. After a bit of searching, she found her cutie mark on both her inner thighs. It wasn't its natural blue and yellow, but instead just a shade darker than her new, tan skin. All in all, she thought she looked pretty and cute. Little did she know, that fact wouldn't always bring what she wanted.

A/N: So, what'd you think of this chapter? This is my longest chapter so far, YAY! Anyways, please review and tell me how you like this chapter. Well, that's all for now folks, until next time!


	8. Trouble

A/N: Hello everypony! I'm here with a new chapie! It's like, 4 AM, I'm high on sugar, and I just watched a really good, scary, and violent movie and I'm ready to write! WOOOHOOOO CHOCOLATE! Okay, with that said, here's chapter 7! PS: My friend ZOeyiebella says 'HI! '

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Trouble

The trail of the case had lead the three of them to a pub a few blocks down from their flat. While Sherlock and John questioned people, Pinkie got a Sheryl temple and started trying to make more friends. That would soon become a very big problem, however, as the men took more of an interest in her than she thought.  
"And then, there was a flash of light," Pinkie was currently telling a particularly friendly man about her journey to that strange world, "and I landed on this thing called a road. And then, this angry man chased me with this strange loud thing that hurt me really bad. And then, he took me back to his creepy place and locked me in a room covered in blood and that's when Sherlock and John found me and I went to the hospital and got better and then I went to live with them. Sherlock wasn't nice at first, but now he likes me. John liked me from the start though." The man simply smiled and nodded, giving an occasional 'mhm' just for good measure. He was large, a good two heads above Pinkie and was quite muscular. His hair was a light blond and his eyes were a chocolate brown. Pinkie just didn't know how dangerous this man really was. The man gradually leaned in toward Pinkie, not even bothering to half-pay attention to what she was saying; it wasn't like she was going to quiz him on it or something, right?

"So," the man said after Pinkie had finished explaining all she had done here, "how would you like to come back to my house? I think we could have a bit of a 'sleep over'." He finished with a devilish grin, one that Pinkie somehow missed. Pinkie's face lit up even more at his offer.

"Oh, yes! That'd be wonderful! I love having sleep overs with my friends!" Pinkie told him excitedly, bouncing to the door with him. Luckily, John caught sight of the two of them leaving just in time to stop them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, where do you think you're going?" He asked Pinkie, much like a parent questioning their child.

"This super duper nice man here asked me to come with him to his house for a sleep over! I'm so excited!" Pinkie answered like a hyper-active 5-year-old (not that she was all that different). John gave her a look that clearly said 'Really? Just, really?'

"Pinkie, you can't just go running off with strangers." John told her.

"Well, I'm not a complete stranger. I mean, technically I did introduce myself." The man stated in a smartass voice. John gave him an angry look.

"No one's talking to you." John snapped. The man huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do about it, little boy?" The man asked him. Now, it was Pinkie's turn to be mad.

"I'll have you know, John was a soldier once! He could beat you in a fight any day!" Pinkie defended. The man scoffed.

"Whatever, you two go do whatever it is you do, I'm leaving." He told them. With that, the man walked away. John sighed with relief.

"Pinkie, you have to make sure you're careful about who you talk with." John told the confused girl. Pinkie gave him a quizzical look.

"But, how will I make friends? That guy was nice until he called you a little boy." Pinkie replied. John looked at her incredulously.

"But you- he- wha-…oh forget it. Let's go we're not gonna find any-" John was cut short when a gun fired. "Oh shit." John looked over just in time to see Sherlock standing in the middle of the room with a gun in his hand. He had clearly just shot the ceiling to get everyone's attention.

"Sherlock," John sighed, "what the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Sherlock gave him a stone-cold look.

"I'm the idiot? I think you're confused, John." He replied. "Now, listen up." Sherlock continued, raising his voice so everyone could hear him. "Has anyone seen this girl?" He held up a picture of Kylie and received nothing but head shakes and whispers. He sighed, putting his gun back in his pocket and walking over to John and Pinkie. "We need to move on." He stated bluntly, turning to leave but stopping when John grabbed his coat collar.

"Sherlock, you can't just go around shooting your gun in public, you're going to get arrested one of these days and I am NOT going to bail you out." John scolded. He swore that sometimes it felt like Sherlock was his child. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." And with that, Sherlock walked out of the pub. John sighed once again and quickly followed him, Pinkie trailing close behind.

A/N: So, what'd you think of this chapter? Good? Or bad? Well, if you didn't like it then SCREW YOU! No, just kidding, but I do hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a little short. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Lessons and Teaching

A/N: I'm back again! I felt like writing so…here I am! I wanted to ask you all if there was anything else you wanted me to work into the story. I'm up for any suggestions at all. Well, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

Lessons and Teaching

"So, let me see if I understand." Pinkie told John, sitting next to him on the couch. "I shouldn't trust everyone I meet as soon as I meet them?" The blond gave her a nod. "Wow, this is all so different from my world and all that I was taught there." John still wondered if this girl was just an escaped mental patient.

"Well, the people in your neighborhood must have been really nice." John told her. Pinkie looked a little sad.

"Actually," she said, her voice showing just a bit of sadness, "I didn't grow up in a neighborhood. I didn't have any neighbors when I was little. It was just me and my family. We lived on a rock farm just a little ways away from town, surrounded by forest instead of houses. I admit that it was really pretty and my sisters and I used to love playing out there together, but sometimes, when I was little, I wished for more friends than just my sisters and my doll. I went to school, but nopony liked me 'cause I was different. My big sister didn't play with me much, she was always too busy with her cello lessons, but she made sure to come play when she could. But my little sister, she looked up to me. She loved me so much and I loved her just as much. We barely ever fought and we always made up right away when we did. My mom and dad were both really busy with their jobs most of the time, but they made sure to make it to all my parties and they both taught me all they knew about anything I asked. My family was so close and great, but after my sisters and I moved out, everything went downhill. Like Sherlock said at the party, my mom died in an accident, my dad hung himself out of regret, my big sister almost never visits me because of how busy she is, and my little sister is in a psychiatric hospital." John was amazed at the fact that Pinkie was still brave enough to smile all the time and love everyone in this world. Pinkie stared down at her lap for a moment with a blank face as if thinking hard on something. She looked up suddenly and gave him a smile. "So, what else do I have to learn about this world?" She asked. John lit up a bit at her great way of changing the subject.

"Well," he started, "what do you want to know?" She thought for a moment before speaking.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at the TV. John wasn't quite sure how exactly to explain it to her, as no one had ever asked him that before. He contemplated what to tell her for a moment.

"I guess you could think of it as a box full of moving pictures, and you can choose which of these moving pictures you want to watch with this." He answered, showing her the remote.

"That's really neat! So, what about the horseless carriages outside? How do those work?"

"Did you have machines back in your world?"  
"Of course we did."

"Well, the horseless carriages, which are called cars, have engines that make them work and they run on gasoline."

"Weird…what about the clouds and the weather?" John gave her a confused look.

"I don't understand." He told her.

"Well, how does all that work without the pegasi moving the clouds and causing the weather?" It was now John's turn to ask her a question.

"Pegusi?" John asked her.

"You know, pegasus ponies?" She explained. He looked at her quizzically.

"You mean the flying horse from the Greek legend?"

"Legend? The pegasi are just legends in your world? This world just gets more and more confusing." Pinkie didn't understand this new place at all, it was all turned upside down and backward. "Well, what about unicorns? They're real here, right?"

"No…let me ask you this, were you a human in your world?" John asked her.

"Oh no, I was a bright pink pony with three balloons on my flanks for my cutie mark." She replied. John was really starting to think his theory of her being a mental patient may have been true.

"Um…" John couldn't figure out exactly what to say. "A…bright pink…pony?" He asked.

"Yup, you have them here, right?" She asked.

"Uh…no, no we don't…" Pinkie looked at him strangely.

"Your world makes no sense at all." She declared. "How about those things that go 'BOOM', why do they make holes in your body?" John shook the confusion away.

"Those are called guns. The reason that you got a wound in your side was because it shot a bullet out at in incredible speed and the bullet was logged in your side."

"Why did Sherlock hurt the wall with one? Did the wall do something bad?" John blinked.

"Wha-…No, no it didn't. Sherlock was just bored and apparently he can't do anything normal, he has to experiment on body parts and put holes in the walls." John glared at the man sitting across from him who simply ignored him and kept thinking. Pinkie just giggled a bit.

"I still think you two are really funny." She told them. John couldn't imagine what was so funny about the way he and Sherlock interacted, but then again, he didn't see things from her point of view. There was a short moment of silence before Pinkie came up with another question.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" She asked.

"Well, it depends on what your idea of 'fun' is." John told her. "Sherlock would probably just tell you that murders are just about the only fun thing in the world." Pinkie looked at Sherlock.

"Why do you like murders so much? Aren't you just a little sad when somepony dies?" Pinkie asked him. He continued ignoring her.

"You're not going to get an answer from him. He loves murders so much because the cases give him something to think about. He doesn't seem to have any concept of how valuable the human life is so I highly doubt that any part of him at all is just the least bit sad when he sees a corpse." John answered.

"His mind must be something incredible." Pinkie marveled. "I mean, the way he notices the smallest things that no one else would ever even begin to think about is amazing and I'd give a lot to be as smart as him. People don't think I'm smart just because I'm so weird and different, but it's not true." Suddenly, Sherlock stood.

"Let's go." He announced, slipping on his coat.

"Where?" John asked. Sherlock scoffed.

"Typical." And with that, he walked out the door, followed closely by John and Pinkie, neither having the slightest idea of where they were headed.

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope I haven't gotten Sherlock too far off so far, I'm trying but it is really difficult. Thanks for reading the chapter, please review. Until next time!


	10. Getting Sherlock's Attention and Food

A/N: So, here's the newest chapter! There's not really anything for me to tell you so I'll just get right to the chapter :) Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.

Chapter 9

Getting the Attention of the Consulting Detective and Food

"Where are we going?" John asked Sherlock as the three of them rode in the cab. No answer. John sighed loudly. "Sherlock? Sherlock, answer me!" John tried. He was really starting to get annoyed.

"Here, I know how to get him to pay attention." Pinkie told him. Seemingly out of nowhere, she brought out a bull horn. She turned it on and brought it up to her face. John's hands flew up to his ears just in time. "SHERLOOOOOOOCK!" She yelled into it. Still no answer. Pinkie blinked and then scrunched her nose up. She hummed in thought before gasping. Then, again out of nowhere, she brought out a party horn. She brought it to her mouth and leaned over; blowing it and making it hit Sherlock's face repeatedly. He didn't even make a noise of annoyance. Pinkie finally stopped and went back to thinking. She huffed in annoyance. How could he have ignored both of those attempts? John was right; when Sherlock's thinking, you almost can't snap him out of it. Then, John had an idea. He snaked his hand close to Sherlock and suddenly snatched his scarf away.

"Hey!" Sherlock exclaimed, taking his scarf back and putting it on.

"So, where are we going?" John asked him, but it was too late; Sherlock had gone back to thinking. "Damn…" John mumbled. Pinkie thought for a moment before reaching over to Sherlock and poking him on the cheek repeatedly.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." She said with each poke. Sherlock narrowed his eyes before gripping her wrist and pulling her away from his face without so much as glancing at her. He then went back to his thinking session. Pinkie let out a frustrated squeak.

"Sherlock!" John growled. Sherlock gave him no attention. "Arse hole…" John grumbled. Suddenly, Pinkie gasped and smacked herself on the forehead.

"It's so simple!" She exclaimed. John gave her a confused look.

"What?" He asked. Without answering him, Pinkie reached over to Sherlock and took a handful of his hair. Sherlock must have realized what she was doing because he tried to reach up to pull her hands away but wasn't fast enough and she yanked him down so his head was resting in John's lap.

"Shit!" Sherlock yelled. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell us where we're going!" Pinkie demanded, still holding his hair. Sherlock was about to reach up and push her hands away, but John grabbed both his wrists and held them down. Sherlock huffed in annoyance but stayed silent; he wasn't going to give up. "I grew up with two sisters, so I can do this all day." Pinkie told him. Sherlock still stayed silent, he could endure this for the rest of the ride. Or so he thought until Pinkie gripped harder and twisted her hand. He growled and gritted his teeth. _'I can do this.'_ He thought repeatedly, forcing himself to stay silent. Pinkie rolled her eyes. "So stubborn!"

"Just figured that out?" John asked her. Pinkie gave him a little glare before giggling. Suddenly, the cab stopped. Pinkie let go of Sherlock's hair and John let go of his wrists. Sherlock sat strait up, giving both the others a glare and holding back from punching then both. He wasn't _that_ heartless (though John would disagree). Pinkie opened the door and looked at the building in front of her in awe. Though, it wasn't the building itself, but the smell it made. The delicious scent made her mouth water and her stomach grumble. It was only then that she realized she hadn't had much to eat all day. She'd never smelled anything like it before.

"What is this place?" She asked. She inhaled deeply through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. "It smells amazing!"

"A restaurant? What- oh never mind." John said to Sherlock. Pinkie's face lit up.

"Oooo! We had those back in our world! I love restaurants!" She told them. Both John and Sherlock had gotten used to her strange talk of coming from another world and just assumed the most logical explanation; she was completely insane. The three of them walked in and were immediately seated. It was a Chinese restaurant, and a rather nice one at that. The tables were made of a smooth, dark wood and the chairs were made from the same material but with a red cushion on each one. A red lantern hung above their heads, providing a nice amount of light; not too dark nor too bright. Pinkie took in her surroundings, sniffing the scent; it had gotten stronger as soon as they had gotten inside. The waiter handed them each a menu, but Sherlock declined his.

"Sherlock, aren't you gonna eat too?" Pinkie asked him after the waiter left.

"I'm not hungry." Sherlock told her. Pinkie gave him an incredulous look.

"You know, you don't seem to eat very much. It can't be healthy!" She told him.

"I don't eat while I'm working." He replied.

"But, you're taking a break, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course not. There is a reason we came here." Sherlock told her. Pinkie was confused.

"But, restaurants are for eating! Not for solving crimes, you need to take a break and eat!" Pinkie told him.

"Don't waste your breath, Pinkie." John cut in. "It's not going to work." Pinkie gave up and instead looked over the choices on the menu. She tried to read it, but couldn't make out the strange new language. It was the same one she had seen on that thing John had. She squinted and brought it close to and then far away from her face but just couldn't read it. Finally, she decided to just go by the pictures and choose what she thought looked best. When the waiter came back, she and John gave their orders, Sherlock simply drinking his water. The three of them sat in silence, Sherlock's clever eyes skimming the room. This, though, was more than deducing; he was looking for someone, or something. John was about to ask but was interrupted when the waiter came back, carrying their food. She set their meals down and, after giving them a quick 'enjoy', walked away. Pinkie picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of the interesting looking food placed in front of her. She examined it for just a second before popping it into her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue, her eyes widened and she chewed slowly, savoring every bite, swallowing after a few moments. It was sweet and sour all at the same time and it set her taste buds on fire.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "This is great!" John smiled.

"Oh, yea, I've always liked sweet and sour chicken." John replied. Suddenly, Pinkie's eyes opened widely and her pupils shrunk to little dots. She dropped the food and gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth. Sherlock stopped and gave her a strange look. "Pinkie? Is everything alright?" John asked. Suddenly, Pinkie jumped out of the seat and flew out of the restaurant, dashing down the alley between it and the building next to it and emptying her stomach in the corner. Little tears appeared in her eyes as she leaned against the wall to keep her up on her quivering legs. Luckily, she had grabbed a napkin to clean herself off right before she ran out, knowing she would throw up after finding out she had just eaten chicken. She wiped her mouth clean with the napkin and wiped a few tears away with her hand. She sniffled a little bit. _'I…I ate…meat…I…I'm awful…how could those people do that!? They're meat too!'_ She thought. Then, she realized she didn't like this new place quite as much as she thought she did. Sure, it had been confusing before, but now it was just downright sick. Just then, John and Sherlock walked up.

"Pinkie! Are you okay? What happened?" John asked, noticing the small puddle of vomit on the ground in the corner.

"I…I ate…that was...I ate…meat…" She whimpered, barely audible.

"Are you a vegetarian?" John asked her. He realized that she really hadn't eaten any meat since they had met. Then, she turned on him.

"How can you people live with yourselves knowing you've killed and eaten innocent creatures!?" She asked angrily. She wished she was a bit taller than John instead of a couple inches shorter so she could look more intimidating.

"I-" John started.

"You're meat too, you know! You make me sick!" With that, Pinkie ran off. And, once again, John and Sherlock ran behind her, hoping they would find her before she got another root in her side.

A/N: Um…that wasn't exactly what I had in mind…I don't know why but the story made me be mean…well, I guess we'll see what happens next when I post my next chapter. This chapter was originally going to be more questioning in public and then a nightmare that Pinkie has, so I have no idea how it changed to Pinkie and John annoying the crap out of Sherlock to get his attention and then Pinkie unknowingly eating chicken and then getting pissed off at people for eating meat like it was nothing. But I think I'll do the nightmare next chapter.


	11. Torn Emotions and Cupcakes

A/N: I have something important to tell you all. I think I'm going to end this story with Pinkie finding AppleJack's element and then write a new sequel for her finding each of the other elements as well. I'm not certain quite yet, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make at least one sequel to this story. Also, for those of you wondering, this story is supposed to take place after the fall in an AU where John and Marry never met and John instead went back to living with Sherlock because I started writing this one before I saw season three and while I knew John was supposed to be engaged in season three before I had seen it, I didn't really know much about Marry so I wasn't really able to write her. Sorry to all those of you who love Marry and don't like that I didn't put her in my story, but it's easier to write this way. I also have yet to bring Mrs. Hudson into this but I'm not sure how to and I'm a bit nervous about writing her as I'm afraid of getting out of character, so maybe I'll just be one of those douche bags who says she left on a trip and isn't in this story. I'd like to thank Jedi Alex Colbent, RandomHamster33, The Wholocked Brony, rachealninja10, Seanchow806Napoleonic, and Guest for reviewing on my story and I hope to see lots more people giving reviews as well :) Okay, on with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Torn Emotions and Cupcakes

Pinkie once again ran through the large city. She made her way to 221B and quickly made a mental note of where it was before running off, being sure to make show of running through every street that wasn't too far from the flat a few times, making sure everyone saw her. She was going to make sure that she left easy trail to follow, maybe then those _meat eaters_ wouldn't find her. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy with Sherlock and John, nor any of the other meat-eating humans. _'Awful, awful people. How can they do this? How can they eat animals with a clear conscience?'_ Pinkie thought. Eventually, she stopped running to catch her breath. After a moment of relaxing, she got up and darted back to 221B. They wouldn't look there, it'd be too obvious. Once she got inside, she hid in the closet just to be safe. She kept the light off to make sure no one would know she was in there. She sat silently in the dark with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

'They're bad.' She thought. 'I can't believe I trusted them. They eat…meat.' Just the thought of eating meat made her want to vomit. 'But…then again…they _did_ take me in when I needed help…they made sure I had a place to stay, a comfortable couch to sleep on, a place to put my stuff. Maybe they're not…_that_ bad.' She thought.

'Not that bad!?' Another voice sounded. 'What are you talking about!? They're _horrible_, truly the most awful kind of creature imaginable! Don't ever trust them again!'

'But, they were so nice. So what if they eat animals!?" A third voice said. Pinkie liked this voice, she trusted it. 'Think about it! Animals don't think the way humans do, they don't feel the way humans do, and they don't talk the way humans do. The humans have a right to eat the animals if they please!'

'Pinkamena Dian Pie! You will not trust them no matter what, you hear me!? You will not!" The second voice shouted.

'She can trust whoever she wants!' The third voice cut in. Pinkie couldn't take it anymore; she just wanted the shouting to go away. She hugged her knees close to her chest and lay her face down over them, whimpering and keeping herself from crying as the voices continued to scream at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Pinkie finally yelled. The voices stopped and silence returned but that silence was soon interrupted by the sound of the door downstairs opening. Pinkie lifted her head and her breath hitched. She prayed it wasn't Sherlock and or John coming up to find her. The door to the flat opened and she paled at the voice she heard. It was John's voice. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying but she knew it was him. John seemed to be talking to someone, maybe on that thing on which she had first seen the strange language, as she had been told it was a device used for communication. All of a sudden, the talking stopped and there was no sound but footsteps and the occasional sound of something being moved. The footsteps got closer and closer to her and she hugged herself tighter, not even daring to breath. She really didn't want to see him right at that moment. But she obviously wasn't going to get what she wanted because to her dismay, the door opened and revealed John. She didn't look up, didn't acknowledge that he was there. She just continued to hug herself close.

"Pinkie," John started, bending down and putting a hand on her shoulder. She brought her head up but refused to meet his gaze, looking everywhere but directly at him. John brought his hand from her shoulder up to her chin and gently turned her face towards his. They were at a good distance, not too close. "What happened back there? Are you alright?" It was only at this moment that Pinkie realized she was crying. A few tears streamed down her cheeks while she looked at John for a moment before answering.

"You…you eat…meat? That's…normal here?" She asked.

"Well, yes, it is. I didn't know you were a vegetarian." John told her. Pinkie gave him a strange look.

"What's a vegetarian?" She asked. John looked at her confusedly.

"Wha-" He stopped and smiled, chuckling a bit. "I guess I was wrong." He told her.

"Wrong?" Pinkie asked. "About what?"

"Sherlock Holmes is definitely not the strangest person I've ever met."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a bit of talking, Pinkie finally felt better about the whole 'meat-eating' thing. She came to the realization that the second voice in her head was right; it didn't matter. She still didn't want to eat any animals, but if the other humans did, that was their choice. John texted Sherlock and told him to come back to the flat. He and Sherlock had decided that John would search the flat while Sherlock asked around. After a while, Sherlock walked through the door to the flat, only to see John staring into the kitchen in awe.

"John? John, what's going on?" Sherlock asked. He looked into the kitchen and was almost as dumbstruck as John was. Pinkie was currently pulling ingredients and tools out of nowhere, making cupcakes and singing a song.

"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! A bit of salt, just a pinch! Baking these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla! Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your fill of…Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes!" She continued to sing more songs and make the cupcakes while Sherlock and John just watched, jaws slack in awe. How in the hell did she do that?

A/N: **SMALL, NOT SUPER SIGNIFICANT SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

I'm gonna start the next chapter just a little bit after this one ended and have Pinkie try to force Sherlock to eat cupcakes. Think it'll be funny? So do I! Okay, well, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review!


	12. YOU'RE GOING TO EAT! and Fan Stuff

A/N: Okay, I got this amazing idea for this chapter. The idea doesn't have much to do with the storyline but my story focuses on more than just the cases and finding the elements. Alright, I'd better get into the story now :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It pains me horribly to say it but *sigh* I own nothing.

Chapter 11

YOU'RE GOING TO EAT! and Fan Stuff

Pinkie's hips swayed just the least bit as she hummed and frosted the cooled cupcakes. She had made red velvet cupcakes and cream cheese frosting. She brought one to John and he took it gladly, giving her a small 'thank you' and taking a bite. Pinkie walked over to Sherlock and tried to hand him one but he simply brushed her off. Pinkie huffed.

"Sherlock, you have to eat _something_!" Pinkie told him. Sherlock simply ignored her. Pinkie put the plate of cupcakes on the coffee table and crossed her arms. "Sherlock!" He kept ignoring her. _'Even after what happened in the car he refuses to pay any attention to me!_' She thought. Suddenly, she picked up a cupcake and thrust it at his face. "Eat." She commanded. Sherlock turned his face away from her. Pinkie just brought the cupcake to his face again. "Eat the cupcake." She commanded him again. He simply ignored her. Pinkie growled a bit in frustration. She attempted to push it into his face again but he swatted her hands away like they were flies. She set the cupcake down again and put both hands on her hips. Suddenly, her face turned from one of frustration to one of horror. "Do…do my cupcakes look…bad?" She asked quietly, sounding like she might cry. John turned to her.

"No, no, they're great! Absolutely fantastic, you are a great baker." He told her, standing to walk to her.

"Then, why won't Sherlock eat one?" She asked, still sounding a bit sad. John sighed.

"Because he's an annoying, childish git who refuses to eat when he's working." He replied. Pinkie's face lit up.

"Oh, okay." She said. She thought for a moment before a look of mischief crossed her face, soon replaced with one of fake innocence. She picked up a cupcake and walked over to Sherlock. She took the wrapping off the cupcake and in one swift movement grabbed Sherlock by the hair and pulled his head back a bit. When Sherlock opened his mouth to tell her to let go, she popped the cupcake half way into his mouth, making sure not to choke him with the amount she put in. He gave her an angry look and took a bite of the cupcake. John swore he saw Sherlock's eyes widen just the least bit before his face became unreadable again as he silently ate the cupcake. John grinned widely as he watched. Sherlock was enjoying it and that pissed him off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

John sat with Pinkie in front of the coffee table, both leaning over his laptop while Sherlock sat in his seat. John was helping Pinkie learn to read in English.

"So, those are just the basics. There's a lot more to learn but it seems like you're a pretty quick learner." John told her after finishing her first lesson. Pinkie beamed at him.

"Could I use your laptop to search for something?" She asked John.

"Sure, what do you want to search for?" He asked.

"Well, I heard some people talking about something called 'fan art' and 'fan fiction' and I wanted to know what all that was." She answered. John brought up google.

"Do you know what you want to search for exactly?" He asked. Pinkie thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"I'd like to see if there's anything about my friends and or I. After all, my friend Twilight Sparkle said she'd been to a world like this once and I wonder if maybe people liked her." Pinkie replied. So, John went to images and typed in 'Twilight Sparkle fan art' and clicked 'search'. He scrolled through the pictures, stopping to look at a few of them. Most were just of Twilight with her wings or drawn as a human. Pinkie noticed that some of the pictures looked like actual photographs of twilight, but shrugged it off. She did, however, pay attention to the fact that the pictures of Twilight and the rest of their friends together began depicting them being a little more…friendly with each picture. The first few weren't bad, just ones of Twilight and her friends hugging or snuggling but then the real problems began. The pictures began to show Twilight and her friends kissing, but they just ignored those ones. Then, there was one picture that caused Pinkie to jump a bit and John to hurriedly scroll back up so they wouldn't have to look at it anymore. It showed Twilight doing something…not so appropriate with her horn to Rarity. Pinkie and John composed themselves and missed the small glance of curiosity that Sherlock gave them.

"Ummm…maybe we could look up something else." Pinkie said. John nodded in agreement. Pinkie suddenly had another idea. "What about fan art of you and Sherlock! I'd bet that, with all the not-moving pictures of you guys in those papers, you've got lots of fans that like to draw you." So, John typed it into the search box and clicked search. He instantly closed the laptop, however, when he saw the horrible pictures that came up, blushing bright red. Pinkie covered her mouth, blushing almost as bright as John was. After composing himself, John gave a look of mischief and picked the laptop up, carrying it over to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, there's something I think you should see. It might help with the case." John told him. If Sherlock wasn't so eager to find the next clue, he would have noticed the tiniest bit of an evil smile that flashed in Johns face for just a second. Sherlock hurriedly opened the laptop, closing it as soon as he saw the screen as he blushed. John laughed at him and Pinkie giggled. Sherlock handed John the laptop.

"Well," He said, "that is of no help." John laughed a bit more at this. Then, Sherlock had an idea. "Actually, it could help us with one thing." John gave him a strange look.

"What could this possibly help us with?" John asked. Sherlock grinned evilly. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Mycroft. "What are you doing?" Sherlock didn't answer. A few moments later, his phone began ringing. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, brother dear!" He greeted. John could hear muffled yelling from the other end as Sherlock bit back a laugh before hanging up. John looked at him questioningly and Sherlock handed the phone to John to read over the text he had sent to Mycroft. John read it and smiled.

"Go online to Google images and search 'Sherlock Holmes John Watson fan art'. –SH"


End file.
